My Reality inside an Nightmare
by don'tknowmyusername
Summary: An mission gone wrong! Who can be affected the most? Natsu? Lucy? or Both? (I'm not telling you...You need to read it to find out) A Nalu OneShot!... First Fanfic


_This is my first fanfic... _

_I do not own Fairy Tail. The owner is Hiro Mashima..._

_Enjoy!~and Please review._

* * *

_"__DAMN IT ALL!" the boy yelled while looking down at the lifeless body that his arms is holding. "COME ON WAKE UP! WAKE UPPP!" he yells at the same time while desperation started to fill in his voice. "DON'T LEAVe me Come on….Don-don't, DON"T DO THIS TO ME! JUST OPEN YOUR EYESSSSSS!" started to shake helplessly while holding the lifeless body that were in his arms. He still couldn't comprehend what his eyes was seeing and the way the girl died and at the same time the boy still couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe the fact that he wasn't able to protect the person that he love the most. He should've been stronger. Stronger than the enemy but he wasn't. Even though the boy tried his best during the fight and went over the limits of his power to fight the enemy and protect her. In the end, everything was in vain. The boy couldn't do anything to avoid the fate that she stupidly decided._

_'__Why did destiny had to play such a terrible game with me' the boy though with the tears that he couldn't hold back any longer, started to pour down his face. Even if the boy won the battle with their enemies, he knows deep inside that he lost the war because she didn't make it. He kept on looking down at the lifeless girl and with his free hand, the boy started to sweep the girls hair away from her beautiful/peaceful looking face. After brushing off the hair of her face, the boy, with his trembling lips carefully placed, the lifeless girl, a kiss in her forehead. _

_A few moments later, the boy pulls the girl's lifeless body closer to his chest, and he starts to shake in agony to the pain in his heart and the pain of loosing his love. The boy with a sad painful voice says "…why did you came between me and that blast. You know I could've take it. After all, I'm a DAMN FIRE DRAGON!" Newly tears started to emerge once again in the boy eyes. "I should've reacted quicker and taken you out of the way. I should've been stronger to protect you. If I was stronger, you would still be with me and celebrating with me for my victory, but no…instead I'm holding your lifeless body….Do-DO YOU KNOW THAT YOU LEFT ME ALL ALONE NOW. WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO WITHOUT YOU?!" The boy hold her tighter and tighter with every word he whispers and yells. calming down the yells he kept on saying "…you know…my soul and heart is going to be empty from now on, because the only girl that I need, want, and desire is you. I love you and I regret not telling you this feelings…" he says while slowly the boy buried his face in her neck to take in her scent for the last time. He kept on crying harder as reality kept on crashing in and making him realize that she is gone forever. _

_After a few hours of solitude in the silence and the darkness that he was in. The boy heard a few comrades calling for him and the girl. Slowly he lifted his head up with still heavy tears in his eyes, noticing that some comrades came into view. The boy look down once again to his love and says again in a low whisper "Love, its time to go, our friends are back to get us…I should explain everything, but I'm not ready yet to tell them what happened to us…" and again buried his face inside the girls neck until he felt no more tears coming down._

_The boys comrades arrived where both the girl and the boy was fighting the boss and knew immediately that they should not disturb, even if it hurt them seeing that one of their friend and comrade is gone forever after the battle. _

_The end._

* * *

"This i-is a-a very sad story Lucy-chan" A blue hair girl with tears in her eyes, Levy said, after she finished reading the short story I wrote.

"Yea…" I said with sad smile. and kept on saying "…I had to write it down Levy-chan…its the only way I've been handling Natsu passing" I said in a whisper and felt silent tears escape my eyes at the same time.

I clear my unspoken tears and stood up from the table I was sitting on. "Where are you going Lucy?" Levy asks with a low voice only for me to hear. "Today its his day, another year without him. So I'm going to see him again" I said with a small smile. "Ok, good luck Lucy-chan" Levy said returning my smile. I just nodded and made my way to the guild door while waving goodbye to Levy.

Its been three years since Natsu death. Everybody in the guild still feel the emptiness of him not being there anymore. The guild sometimes gets lively but when some random person mentions his name it goes dead once again. Happy is not as happy anymore, his smile turn into sadness.. Not even Carla could make him smile anymore. Happy lives with me now and everyday when he wakes up he always has unlimited tears in his eyes. Grey and Erza takes a lot of mission just not to stay in the guild long. Because both of them feel sadness when they are just sitting in the guild. I sometimes go with them to the missions but I also decided to do solo. It just doesn't feel right going into missions without Natsu. Master Makarov has been trying his best to keep the guild as lively as he can after his passing. Lastly, the rest of the guild members are trying the best to over come the sadness that he left and each year people can see how that little by little the guild members are overcoming Natsu's death.

Me in the other hand, I still have the guilt of not having the strength to save Natsu at that moment. I still regret not doing something about it. I just stayed in the side lines helplessly without any strength in my body, watching Natsu getting killed by the Master of one of the darkest guilds in Fiore. Even if he won the last battle of his life. Natsu sacrificed his life for mines. Even when I pleaded him not to do it, yet, he ended up doing it anyways. I also regret that part of me not trying hard enough to stop you, Natsu. It should've been me not you. I get disturb from my train of thoughts when I arrive at the cemetery doors with flowers in my hands. I open the cemetery doors carefully and took the small road that brought me towards Natsu's grave. When I arrived I stood in front of his gravestone. As I place the flowers on front of the gravestone, I read once again what the grave stone says:

_Here lays a great friend, comrade, family member of Fairy Tail. Natsu your energy will be miss but your spirit will be kept in each of our heart. _

_Rest In Paradise Mighty Fire Dragon Slayer,_

I ended up seating in front of his grave noticing that my tears was touching the ground that you are buried in.

"Hey Natsu…" I began to say with a very low voice "…I hope you are well up there. Everyone in the guild misses you a lot, I miss you more though…." I started to cry again and couldn't get the words to come out. While crying I feel a calm breeze that helped me calm my crying attack once again. I always think that the breeze is Natsu calming me down each time I have them. After I calmed down from the crying attack, I kept on saying "…so where was I…ohh I remember…I know that you know everything that is going on in the guild and how everyone s trying to overcome the sadness that you left after you was gone, which, by the way, little by little they are succeeding…" feeling again small tear drops escape from my eyes once again. I seated there in silence for a moment before I continue… "So Natsu, I still remember the last words that you say to me…You said '…keep on living for me Luce…I want you to live on because Luce….I love you' and then you left…you never let me give you a answer Natsu!" I stand up from where I was sitting and look up in the sky instead of the gravestone. "…so this is my answer…" I breath in and then out before speaking again "NATSU DRAGNEEL I LOVE YOU TOO!" I yelled to the blue sky. At the same time I notice that the clouds that was up there made a shape of smile and felt the breeze giving me a warmth hug. It felt like if it was him hugging me with a smile in his face. I felt secret tears once again pour in my face. After that small confession I smile at the sky and left the cemetery.

That night as I lay in my bed the last few thoughts that went through my head before I drifted to a very deep sleep were _You will always be my only true love Natsu Dragneel and you know Natsu since the day you left me, I haven't stop thinking and dreaming about that day…because since that day my reality have become my own nightmare without you._

The End.


End file.
